ONE PIECE KING OF BANDITS
by Artzangel
Summary: Starting it over with an AU. There are no such things as devil fruits but a new chemical has been created that changes the physiology of the human body, technology that creates men into superman and in a world where Bandit's reign supreme. Btw I stopped writing but handing it off to a friend who will finish this along with Dragons Triumph an escaflowne name DGLscye
1. I Want to Be The King of Bandits! Prolog

**One Piece Alternate Universe**

_**I want to be the King of Bandits!**_

A/N: got bored decided why not. I do not own One Piece, If I did why would I write this?

PS. It's a start from the very beginning. And all the characters and etc. just gonna end up differently in a way.

"LUFFY! SLOW DOWN AND STOP EATING EVERYTHING IN SIGHT!" Lilly screamed in annoyance as she smacked the little boy over the top of his head. His head shot up and looked at the bartender. His mouth filled to the brim like a chipmunk and his eyes were wide and tearing up in fear as he wailed his arms motioning to his throat that he was choking on food. "THATS WHY I SAID SLOW DOWN!" she screamed as she looked over to the man next to the young boy with a small sigh. "Shanks smack the boy, He's choking again." Shanks looked up his face slightly contorted wrinkling the three scars over his left eye as he held back his laughter. The young boy's face was about the same color as his hair and never failed to keep him entertained. Shanks reared back his arm and slapped the boy's back with full force causing Luffy to spit out all that was in his mouth and that which was choking him. With out a beat Luffy looked back a Lilly with anger in his eyes.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR! YOU NEARLY KILLED ME YOU OLD HAG!"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT YOU UNGRATFUL SHIT! DID YOU JUST CALL ME AN OLD HAG YOU LITTLE PUNK!" Lilly screamed. She was 27 and the boy Luffy was only 10 years old but they always fought. Lilly reached over the bar and grabbed Luffy's cheeks as she pulled them in different directions. "DIDN'T WE TEACH YOU TO RESPECT YOUR DAMN ELDERS!"

"Sowee ohkay? Sowee NAH GET OFH MEHH!" Lilly dropped her grip on his cheeks which were bright red and swollen from her game of tug of war with his face. He grabbed his cheeks, massaging them lightly to get rid of the stinging sensation she had left.

Shanks and all the other men at the bar couldn't hold in their laughter anymore as they doubled over filling the brick walls with laughter. One of the men in the bar behind Shanks stood up with a smile on his face as he patted the boy on the back. "Hey Luffy if you eat too much you'll end up round like Lucky here! Hahahaha!" he stated with a laugh as he pointed to the very large and round man sitting at the table with the piles and piles of food resembling the Tower of Pisa with a smile on his face while his eyes were hidden behind goggles . Lucky nodded with a laugh as he tore a bite off the fried chicken at his table.

"Hahaha well it shouldn't matter as long as you're strong."

"Yeah but Luffy's still pretty weak... I'm sure you're cat could beat him in arm wrestling." Shanks commented with a chuckle as he ruffled Luffys hair with his right hand.

"Come on! I'm strong enough! Let me go with you!"

"No" the men chimed in.

"WHY NOT? WHY WON'T YOU TAKE ME SERRIOUSLY?"

"You need a nice scar like Benn or Shanks to be able to join us." The tall blond dreaded man stated as he pointed to the man next to him with a cross shaped scar on his right temple.

"I can be tough too!"

"Yassop... you're gonna put weird idea's in his head." Shanks chided with a laugh

"Hahaha I told that to my son and he looked at me like I was a monster I doubt Luffy..." Yassop's jaw dropped and motioned to Shanks to look. Quickly he looked over towards Luffy and his eyes went wide. The young boy had taken a steak knife from the bar and sliced his cheek under his left eye open. Blood dripped down his face and onto his clothes as he forced a smile on his face.

"See! It didn't hurt one bit!" Luffy forced back the tears as he stood up tall on the bar stool. Lilly grabbed a few paper towels and placed it on his wound, soaking up the blood that was still trickling through.

"LIAR!" Shanks screamed as he punched the top of the boy's head.

"OWWWWW!" Luffy grabbed his head as he sat back down on the barstool. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" he screamed and the men all began laughing again.

"Well he's got courage that's for sure!" Lucky gave a hearty laugh as he lifted up his glass of scotch and the others followed toasting to Luffy's braveness but they all knew that a 10 year old child would have no place doing what they did. Shanks laughed with his men as he looked over to see Luffy clenched over while he grabbed his stomach. His face was wrenched in pain as he let out a blood curdling scream from his lips. He knew in an instant and grabbed the briefcase that was next to him only to find it empty. He was carrying a vial of Ream, some new chemical compound that changed the human body's physiology, but it was worth 600 million belli.

"Luffy, Luffy... don't tell me you drank the vial!" Shanks already knew the answer in his head but those were the only words that popped into the tip of his mouth. He scanned the area and saw the dreaded little vial next to Luffy's foot and knew what was coming next. Luffy let out another scream as everyone in the bar rushed around him as Shanks took the boy and hoisted him over his shoulder like a bag of rice. "MOVE! HE NEEDS TO LAY DOWN!" He screamed as he laid Luffy down onto a couch. He was sweating up a lake and his skin was like fire to the touch but Shanks knew he couldn't do anything. His body was changing and if they stopped the process it could kill him so he just stood next to him hoping for the best. Tears rolled down Luffy's face as the pain continued which to him felt like hours even though it was only a few minutes.

"Shanks, It hurts." He cried out which were muffled by his sobs. His body felt like it was on fire as he could feel the skin and his bones shift, expand, and bubble. And like an instant the intensifying pain left with but soreness to remind him of he pain that he had just endured. Luffy's face relaxed as the pain was replaced with confusion as he felt something strange about his body. Like it wasn't really his anymore so he grabbed his cheek and pulled. "AHHHHHH!" Shank's face went wide as the boy stretched out his cheek to arm's length. "I'M LIKE RUBBER!" Luffy screamed with amazement as his eyes almost automatically set their sights on Shanks.

"Your body is basically rubber. Damn it. That was gonna be a gift for White Beard, WHAT IN HELL'S NAME DID YOU THINK THAT DRINKING THAT, WOULD HAVE BEEN A GOOD IDEA!" He smacked Luffy on the head for his lack of rational thinking. Although, In his mind he was happy the boy was fine, he even thought of Luffy as his own son. What would he have done if Luffy died from the pain? He brushed off the idea and focused back to the now.

"It looked good!" Shanks gave Luffy another smack on the head and with a sigh fixed his hair.

"Downside is you will never be able to swim again." Luffy's eyes went wide but shortly went to a small smile.

"But now at least I have super powers! So let me join you."

"NO!"

"Aww come on boss, lets take the kid with us." One of Shanks men felt sympathetic to the orphaned child. Shanks however looked off into the distance as if it was more important.

"Sure why not? But then one of you will have to resign." The men quickly went back to laughing and drinking.

"Too bad Luffy, but no one wants to sit out of this life!"

Luffy opened his eyes as the taste of hay and the obvious lack of being able to breath woke him up from his dream of the past. 8 years had passed since that point of time where his life had change. He quickly sat up and spat everything out and took in a long deep breath. He would follow Shank, no... he'll surpass him and find the One Piece to become the king of bandits.

**A/N**: Yup sorry it's short but I wanted to get at least the prologue in place. (parts at least)

Next: The Man Who Wants to Be The Bandit King.


	2. Ch 1: The Man who will be the King

A/N.. yeah yeah I dun own One Piece blah blah blah disclaimer btw yes it's pretty similar to the original minor changes at least for now.

**CHAPTER 1. **

_**The Man Who Will Be The King of Bandits**_

"AHHHH I'M ALIVE!" Luffy screamed as he looked up at the sky with a smile... only it wasn't a sky but cement and wood he was inside a warehouse . Quickly he dropped his head down to scour the surroundings only to see a boy 6 years younger than him with pink hair and thick round glasses that reminded Luffy of the bottom of the coke glass staring at him in both amazement and fear, more so fear. "Who are you?"

"WHO ARE YOU?" The boy screamed Luffy laughed with a whole hearted grin on his face as he smiled to the boy. "I saw a really nice haystack and decided to go to sleep... ahhh I'm hungry. Is there any food around."

"Don't you know where you are?" The boy asked. Luffy just shook his head dumbfounded. "You're in the stables of the Bandit Queen Iron Mace Alvida."

"Who?"

"Alvida... the meanest Bandit of the East Blue Territories."

"Never heard of her. Is there any food?" The little boy looked at Luffy with a frazzled expression. How has he not heard of Alvida? He was stumped but pushed it to the back of his mind when he noticed the man drooling over apples and excitedly like a dog sniffed the air. "Can I have one?"

"Uh... yeah sure." He handed the Luffy two apples who gobbled them up quickly.

"Bah dah wah mm nemes Mrulfy."

"Huh?" The boy asked, trying his hardest to understand the word that were muffled by food. Luffy swallowed the contents in his mouth and let out a small sigh of relief with a great big grin on his face.

"I'm Luffy."

"Um... uh... I'm Coby... Luffy-san... what are you eating?"'

"Meat... Can I have some?" He asked as he pulled out the huge slabs of meat out of his mouth. The boy didn't really know what to say except nod his head. Luffy had it in his mouth already anyways and honestly where Luffy found those meat slabs was a mystery to Coby in the first place..

"COBY! THERE'S DUST ON MY SHOE!" screamed a deep voiced woman. "WHERE ARE YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT?" Coby's eyes widened as he heard his leader's booming voice. How was he going to explain any of this to Alvida? He began to panic and the first idea in his head was to take Luffy away and hide for a bit. He heard the loud vibrations of her footsteps and quickly grabbed Luffys arm and made his way out of the stables into the surrounding forest.

"That was close."

"You're kind of spineless aren't ya? I mean if you hate being with her so badly why don't you escape?" Luffy tilted his head with his question. I mean isn't that the normal thing to do? If you don't like it then why stick with it? Coby shook his head furiously like a rag doll that had made it's way into a dog's mouth.

"No, No, No, you wouldn't understand. I remember that fateful day. I was supposed to go on this train for a school trip... but I took the wrong train and found myself on Alvida's cargo cart. That was two years ago and in order to stay alive I have to work as her errand boy.

"HAHAHAHA ! So you're clumsy, dumb, and a coward? You must be really worthless!" Coby dropped his shoulders Luffy continued to laugh at him.

"You don't have to be that frank about it you know. So what? I'm afraid to die... aren't you?" Luffy stopped laughing and smiled a big grin at the boy's question. It was a legitimate question but his answer had been made up long ago.

"Nope. I've set myself to be the King of Bandits If I die trying then at least I tried right? I mean isn't life supposed to be an adventure?" Luffy stated as he took off his straw hat and stared at it with a small smile as he remembered the promise he had made to Shanks. Coby dropped to the floor in awe. His legs wouldn't move. It was as if he was hit with a ton of bricks. Why hadn't he thought of it that way before? It was so simple yet he couldn't have even looked it over without the help of Luffy.

"You're right... Who the hell want's to be stuck as an errand boy for the rest of their lives? We will probably be enemies later on but... I'M GONNA JOIN THE RANGERS AND MAKE SURE THAT UGLY COW GETS WHAT SHE DESERVES!" Coby screamed with determination as a large metal mace smashed into the ground two inches away from him. His eyes went wide with fear

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING PUNK? WHO'S AN UGLY COW?" screamed a very large, round woman with long black hair and her face was red with anger as she lifted the heavy iron mace back onto her shoulder with ease. "Of all the land and seas who is the most beautiful?" Her men cringed in fear as they were trained basically to give the same statement over and over again.

"You are Lady Alvida." They repeated as Luffy looked on in confusion and Coby stood there silent and scared like a small mouse.

"Coby, who is this? Is he a bounty hunter you sent after me huh? Surely he's not Rorona Zoro that man's being held up by the Marines. Coby... Answer my question, it's you're only chance for forgiveness."

" I don't get it... Who's the fat old hag?" He pointed towards Alvida with confusion... they said fair and most beautiful... surely they weren't talking about her right? She had some sort of western style outfit with a cowboy hat on but the clothing looked almost two sizes too small and a bunch of pimples on her face. Yeah Luffy was definitely confused and looked towards Coby who looked about as pale as a ghost whilst his lower jaw was barely above the ground.

"TAKE THAT BACK LUFFY! LADY ALVIDA IS..."

"Is what Coby?"

"Yes Is what Coby?" She asked as she tapped her fingernails against the iron mace her face was smug and content because she knew that he would never dare cross her face to face. He just didn't have the balls to do so. Coby stopped in mid sentence and looked over towards Luffy and remembered his words from earlier. Luffy smiled at him with a huge grin on his face, and he made up his mind. The boy quickly looked up at the large woman and braced himself for the worst. Either way at least he tried right?

"IS THE UGLIEST FATTEST OLD HAG IN THE WORLD!" He screamed as he closed his eyes and braced for the attack that would end his life. He heard Luffy laugh boisterously and felt the wind from the mace hit his face... but he wasn't dead. Coby opened his left eye to see Luffy standing in front of him the mace slammed against his head only to his and everyone else's surprise it bounced back with ease as if the blow never happened. Luffy smiled his signature grin and laughed.

"Y-Y-You drank REAM didn't you?" Lady Alvida's face turned pale white as she backed away slowly. She was no match for a REAM user and she knew that quite clearly.

"Yup, my body's made of rubber so you're attacks can't hurt me one bit but you deserve a kick in the ass!"Luffy pulled back his fist further than arm's length and smiled a bit. "GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" He screamed as his fist flew like a rubber band towards Alvida, she and her crew members stood in shock. Like a bullet on impact his hand met with her stomach as he knocked her a foot up into the air before gravity set in and she came crashing back down to the ground below where her world went black.

"HE KILLED IRON MACE ALVIDA! HE'S NOT NORMAL!"

"HOW CAN SOMEONE'S BODY TURN INTO RUBBER?"

"HEY, HEY, HEY! She's alive... and where is that navy base where they're holding that... uh.. Zolo? No that's not right... Zuco? No... not that either.." He snapped his fingers together as he remembered the guy's name. "Caroline!"

"WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM? THAT DOESN'T EVEN START WITH A Z AND IT'S A WOMANS NAME!" Alvida's men screamed at the confused and vapid rubber demon. "IT'S ZORO, RORONA ZORO!" Luffy pursed his lips.

"I was sure it was Caroline." he stated as he cocked his head to the side.

"IT ISN'T!"

"Oh well. If he's a good guy then I'll get him to join me!" Colby sighed.

"You're talking nonsense again! That would never happen . The man is apparently a soulless monster, PLUS if you hadn't remembered he's a bounty hunter."

"How would you know?" Luffy asked with a small pout

"By the way... Luffy you said that you wanted to be The King of Bandits. That means you're going to find the One Piece right?" Luffy nodded as he pulled off the straw hat from his head and stared at it with a small smile.

"Yup I made a promise."

"You know that means you'd have to fight both other bandits, pirates, bounty hunters and the Rangers! "

"Yeah that's why I need a strong gang!" Luffy tuned his head around to stare at the men that were trying to tiptoe out of the area. "Hey you guys!" The men froze and turned their heads and began crying. "Give Coby a horse or a car or whatever so that we can make it to the port city where he's being held... Where is that by the way?" Coby sighed for a bit

"I know where we're going." He stated. I mean Alvida didn't just keep him on board for shits and giggles... even though she did beat him regularly. "Were going to the port town called Shell Town. It's right next to the ocean but although the Marines have a heavy pull there, there are Rangers stationed there as well to keep the Pirates and the Bandit problems to a minimum."

"Wow Coby... you know a lot, and there you could join the Rangers!" Luffy commented with a large smile.

"Alvida said something about Ream... What is that?"

"I dunno, but it has something to do with changing my body... I just remember it hurt a lot and I will never be able to swim because of it... But it's cool right?" He stated excitedly as he pulled his cheeks out to arms length and tied them together.

"Um... Luffy-san... what are you carrying?" Luffy's body quickly snapped back to normal as he looked off into the distance and whistled a bit.

"Food."

"YOU DON'T NEED 4 MONTHS OF FOOD FOR A TWO WEEK TRIP!" Coby screamed as he pointed to the overly enormous bag that was bigger than Alvida... however that was possible. Luffy pursed his lips and furrowed his brow while he picked his nose.

"I have no clue what you're talking about. Sides how would you know?" He flicked his booger off into the distance and Coby just did what he could... he sighed. They had no clue what awaited them.

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE GOLDEN AGE OF POWER**


End file.
